Referring to FIG. 5, a golf club 60 is inserted in a conventional club-carrying apparatus 62. The club-carrying apparatus 62 includes a bag 64 and a frame 66 attached to an upper portion of the bag 64. Referring to FIG. 6, the frame 66 includes an annular element 68, a sternum-like element 70 and three rib-like elements 72 (only two are shown). The annular element 68 provides rigidity to the bag 64. The sternum-like element 70 and the rib-like elements 72 separate golf clubs such as the golf club 60. The sternum-like element 70 is divided into three sections by the rib-like elements 72. A partition 74 includes an upper portion wrapping and holding to each section of the sternum-like element 70 and a lower portion attached to the bottom of the bag 64 via sewing, adhesion or any other proper manners. A partition 76 includes an upper portion wrapping and holding to each rib-like element 72 and a lower portion attached to the bottom of the bag 64 via sewing, adhesion or any other proper manners. However, the golf clubs 60 easily wear out the upper portions of the partitions 74 and 76. It is difficult to replace such a used partition with a new one.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.